Lost
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: What will happen when Logan and Camille go on a date, but get lost on the way home?  Logan/Camille


**I made this story, because it's my birthday today and I just thought that you might enjoy this. =) If you want to get me a birthday present, all you have to do is review... Haha. :P Anyway, here's my story...**

* * *

**Lost**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Even on my birthday I'm not that lucky...**

It was a normal Saturday morning and the members of the newest boy band, Big Time Rush, were all still sleeping... until their alarm went off. James yawned, "What time is it?"

"7:00," Logan responded, looking at the time.

"You forgot to turn the alarm off again Kendall!" James told him, half asleep still.

"You guys could have done it just as easily! You all have fingers," Kendall answered.

"Guys chill, let's just go back to sleep. We have the day off today," Carlos reasoned.

Suddenly, Logan's cell phone rung.

"Hello," he responded sleepily.

"Where are you?" he heard an irritated girl ask.

"Wha-" Logan started to say.

"We were meeting for breakfast..." she explained.

Logan's eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh! I forgot. I'll be there in five!"

"You better," she responded, before hanging up.

"I have to go meet Camille!" Logan told his friends.

"Have fun," Kendall responded, drowsily.

"And don't drink cold milk. It's hot outside," James warned, before dosing off again.

Logan rushed to get ready and hurried out the door. He met Camille in the lobby.

"Sorry I'm late! It's just been a long week," Logan told her.

"It's okay!" Camille stated, kissing him on the cheek.

They headed out to the car and Logan started driving, while listening to Taylor Swift - Camille's favorite. Currently, "Mine" was playing.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine, Logan," Camille told him.

"Back at you," Logan answered, smiling.

The next song they listened to was "Fearless."

_We're driving down the road,_

_I wonder if you know,_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now,_

_but you're just so cool,_

_run your hands through your hair,_

_absentmindedly making me want you_

"This song matches this moment _so_ well," Camille thought to ourself.

After about 20 minutes, they finally arrived to "Breakfast Addicts."

They walked inside and found a nice booth.

Sitting down, Logan stated, "So..."

"So..." Camille responded.

"Nice weather today," Logan commented.

Camille looked confused, "It's raining..."

"It is?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... how could you not notice?" Camille asked him.

"I don't know, I guess I'm kind of out of it, since I just woke up..." Logan suggested.

"Hmm. Hey that was so funny with the penguin yesterday! And the cheese," Camille commented.

"Yeah," Logan responded.

"Logan!" Camille yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you even paying any attention to what I'm saying?" Camille inquired.

"Yeah, of course," Logan told her.

"Then what did I just say?" Camille questioned him.

"You said, 'Are you even paying any attention to what I'm saying?'" Logan responded.

"Before that," Camille explained.

"Uh... was it about cookies?" he asked, clueless.

"No, I said 'Hey that was so funny with the penguin yesterday! And the cheese,'" Camille told him.

"What penguin?" Logan inquired.

"There was no penguin, I was trying to see if you were paying attention to me!" she stated.

"So there wasn't any cheese either?"

"No! Do I need to slap you?" she asked him.

"No! I'm awake! See?" Logan told her, widening his eyes.

"That's better," Camille stated, laughing.

After they had ordered their food, eaten it, and talked for a while, they were back on the road. On they're way home, Camille couldn't help but notice Logan looking a little anxious, "Logan, is anything wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Uh yeah... everything's fine," he responded.

"You really think I believe that?" Camille asked him.

"It depends. Do you?"

"No," she told him.

"Well, if you must know, we're sorta... lost," Logan explained.

"How can we be lost? You're a genius! Geniuses don't get lost!" Camille exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I just can't remember where we came. This is the first time I've been here," he told her.

"Where's your map? You _always_ have it with you," she stated. He was supposed to be the responsible one... who didn't get lost!

"I must have left it on my desk. I was in such a hurry, because _someone_ is really impatient," Logan responded.

"What are you saying? Anyway, why don't you just call someone and they can look up the directions?" Camille suggested.

"Good idea," he checked his pockets before making a face, "Left it at home..." Camille rolled her eyes, "What about_ you_?" he asked her.

Camille looked in her purse before sighing, indicating that she had also forgotten her phone.

"Why don't we stop and use the phone at a gas station or something?" Logan suggested.

"Sure," Camille responded.

"But it looks like there isn't going to be a gas station for a while..." he observed, noticing that he couldn't see anything in a five mile radius.

They had been driving for an hour, when they saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Nevada."

Camille's eyes widened, "How did we get all the way to Nevada?"

"I don't know, but look, there's a gas station!"

Camille cheered slightly.

While Camille sat in the car, Logan inserted a quarter into the slot and dialed Kendall's phone number.

"Hello?" Carlos answered the phone.

"Carlos, can you put Kendall on the phone?" Logan asked him.

"Dude, where are you? The hockey game starts at two," Carlos told him. Logan's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about the hockey game they were going to go see. He had bigger things to worry about though.

"I'm in Vegas," Logan explained.

"What? You and Camille went to Las Vegas to get married? It's just like in the TV shows! Wait-" Carlos started to say.

"Carlos! We're not getting married. We got lost," Logan told him.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from 'Dora the Explorer,' is that when you get lost, you should use a map," Carlos stated.

"I forgot my map on my desk! Can you please just tell me the directions, or tell Kendall to tell me the directions?" Logan begged.

"_I _can do it!" Carlos said.

After Carlos told Logan the directions, he thanked him and hung up the phone. They got on the road again. It wasn't till about four in the afternoon until they arrived back at the Palm Woods.

"Well, looks like I missed the hockey game," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah, and I missed an audition," Camille replied.

"You did? I'm sorry Cami," he apologized.

"Aw, you know I can't stay mad at you," she stated and hugged him.

Logan walked inside his apartment and turned on the TV to the live event that he was supposed to be at. Just then, the camera zoomed in on none other than Carlos, Kendall, and James. You could actually hear what they were saying at that moment.

"This is not as fun without Logan," Kendall was saying.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Logan smiled, "Don't worry guys, I'll be there next time," he said to the TV.

**

* * *

So yeah, kind of a pointless story and I don't really like how it came out. Of course the only story that I liked how it came out was Big Time Adventure. Anyway, even though I didn't really enjoy it, I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. I made this for my birthday. Now forever, it will say "Posted on January 21, 2011." =)**


End file.
